leo pls come back
by Fluttershy127
Summary: When raph and leo have a bad Fight, leo ends up walking away to go on patrol on his own, but leo ends up geting hurt. the other turtles find him and take him back to the lair, but something is wrong...like horebly wrong! this is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever, and I just want you all to now that English is NOT my mother language so sory for my bad spelling =-)**

 **( I thought of this idea while I was making number 2… )**

 **I haven't read any story's where this happened or fount any, so sory if I'm copying anyone…..**

 **Anyway I hope you like the story =-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

 **Leo's POV**

I walk out of the dojo after my evening meditation, and look around the lair, Mikey (as always) Is watching his favorite cartoon, Raph is punching his punching back, and the doors to Donnie's lab are almost closet, so you can hear him tinkering whit something. I take out my t-phone to look at the time, and see we where suppose to be out one patrol half an hour ago! I was so dep in my meditation that I never thought about the time.

"come on guys we haw to go on patrol"

"but leo I'm almost at the end of the cartoon"

Donnie puts his head out of the lab "and I'm in the middle of and important experiment"

"no but's where going on patrol right now"

Raph stops punching his punching back and turn so he is facing me.

"then what if we don't want to go on patrol"

" then i say i'm the leader so i'm in charge, and I say we go on patrol right now, raph"

Raph starts to walk towards me, fists tight.

"but we don't want to"

I see Mikey turns off the tv and go over to Donnie who opens the door more so he can come in and closes it behind him. Mikey never likes it when we fight, and I can understand why because it usually gets pretty loud.

"but what if the kraang are transporting mutagen, or ho now's what the Shredder are doing. Then it's up to us to stop them!"

"I want to stop the Shredder and the kraang to leo, but we can't watch them ALL. THE. TIME!"

"I NOW WE CANT RAPH"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ORDERING US TO GO ON PATROL ALL THE TIME"

" BECAUSE WE CAN AT LEAST TRY TO CEEP THE CITY SAFE, RAPH"

"WELL IF YOU THINK IT'S IMPORTEN TO GO ON PATROL ALL THE TIME THEN JUST GO! CAUSE YOU, THE GREAT LEONARDO IM SURE YOU CAN HANDEL ONE PATROL BYE YOUR SELF!"

"FINE I WILL! YOU JUST GO BACK TO PUNCHING YOUR PUNCHING BACK AND GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE SAFTY OF THE CITY!" I turn around and starts to walk towards the exit, seriously pist off. Why does he have resist my orders all the time!

"I DO CARE ABOUT THE CITY I JUST DON'T THINK WE NEED TO GO ON PATROL ALL. THE. TIME!"

"WHAT EVER RAPH!"

I run out of the lair, towards the nearest manhole cower. If they don't want to go on patrol, then I will just do it my self! 

**MIKEY'S POV**

"do you think they are done Donnie?" I never likes it when my brothers fight, and it's always worse when it's leo and raph because one of them always end up walking away. And sometimes first comes back the next day.

"well I can't hear them shouting any more so I think so Mikey"

Donnie starts to work on his experiment again so I decide to see if they are done. I go over and open the lab doors, and the only one in the room is raph, still punching his punching back.

"raph…..where's leo?"

He stops punching his punching back and look at me "I. don't. care"

"well….I do…..so where is he?"

"on patrol"

"on patrol, on his own! But what if something happens and he needs help!"

"then it's not my problem! And besides he is not stupid he won't go in to battle on his own"

"but.."

"no but's he can handle himself"

"fine…But if he isn't back in a couple of hours then we go out looking…all of us"

Of course, I don't get an respond he just turns around and continue punching his punching back.

I go down to the tv and turn on the cartoon again, but I can't focus on it because I am to worried about leo. I now leo can handle himself, but I just can't stop thinking, What if he needs help and don't haw time to call us, or the shredder catches him, or something worse.

I hope you come back soon leo. 

**LEO'S POV (30 minutes later on the roof tops )**

I'm jumping from roof to roof not even noticing where I'm going and I don't even care right now.

Why does raph haw to question my orders all the time!? Is it really so hart just to do what I say? Okay so maybe 2-3 patrols a day is a little to over done. But whit the shredder and the kraang out there you can't be to carful!

After about 1,5 hour I deceit to just head back, nothing is happening tonight anyway.

But on the way back I spot some footbots on a roof 6 houses away. I sneak closer and hide on a roof 2 houses away from them, and then I see him, the shredder. 

**MIKEY'S POV**

"raph it's almost 2 hours sins leo left, do you think he is all right?"

Raph sits in the sofa next to me, arms crossed and he still looks a bit angry. But deep down, I now he is a little concerned to.

"it's the 3rd time you ask me that, and like the other times the only thing I got to say: CALL HIM, AND FIND OUT"

"wow dude, chill, I only asked"

"whatever, but just call him"

"but what if he is in the middle of a fight or.."

"just call him mikey"

"fine"

I take out my t-phone and call leo, and he picks it up.

"LEO ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"relax mikey I'm fine. But I have fund some footbots and the shredder is there to"

"THE SHREDDER! LEO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"comedown mikey he hasn't…..wait where did he(leo screams)"

"LEEOO!"

To be continued…

 **I hope you liked the story ( pls don't hate me for the cliff hanger ) I will try and update soon, I haw already plant most of chapter 2 so it wont take to long to write.**

 **And if you have any idea for the story then just write, I am open to ideas.**

 **See you in next capter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the story so far =-)**

 **And to answer your question guest: It will be easier for me to write in my mother langue, but it's Danish so a lot of people won't be able to reed the story if I did (that and it is good practice) =-) (and thank you for the spelling help!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

 **Donnie's POV**

"I'm almost there, almost. Just to drops more. That's it, now all I need to do…."

"LEEOO!"

What, why is mikey shouting leo's name? better check if everything is okay! I run out of the lab, and see raph is sitting on the sofa hugging mikey ho is crying.

"is everything okay!?, what happened?!"

"l..le..o, s..shr..e….dder, s..scr..eam" It's so hard to hear what mikey is saying because he is crying so mush.

"what?"

mikey just hugs raph even tighter and can't talk because he is crying to mush, raph doesn't look to happy about it, but he lets him. And then he looks at me.

"mikey got worried about leo so he called him.…leo picked up the t-phone and says that he found some footbots….and the shredder…..Mikey yells in to his t-phone that leo needs to get out of there….but leo just says that shredder hasn't seen him.…and then he…." I can see tears begin to form in his eyes, but he holds them back.

I try to stay as calm as possible, but I now that what he has to say next probably won't be good.

"raph…tell me…pls" he looks away and hugs mikey even tighter, that can't be a good sign.

"and then he…. Screamed" no….…leo….my eyes widen and I freeze in shock.

After a moment in complete shock, I turn around and run to my lab leaving a shocked raph and mikey. I run over to my laptop and start tracing leo's t-phone, we need to find him right now!

After a moment I hear raph and mikey enter the lab and walk over to me. Mikey has almost stopped crying, and raph still has one arm around him.

"don, what are you doing?" mikey says while warping some tears away.

"I'm tracing leo's t-phone, it's the only way we can find him, and if shredder attacked him…there's no time to waist!" just as I'm done saying that my laptop beeps.

"I now where he is com on we need to…..wait he is not in shredders lair. But if shredder found him then why didn't he take him to his lair?" just as I said that a thought struck os all, and mikey begins crying again.

"d-do you think h-he cut b-be.." raph immediately slaps a hand on mikey's mouth.

"don't even think about it mikey!" I see some tears are beginning to form in his eyes, but he keeps them in, again.

I take out my t-phone and transfer the coordinates to it. Now all we need to de is fallow them and hopefully we aren't to late…..

"come on we need to find him" I look at mikey, and raph ho both nods confident, and we immediately run towards the exit of the lair.

Were coming leo, just hold on…

 **Raph's POV**

We are running through the sewers as fast as turtle possible, we need to get to those coordinates right now! But what if we are to late and…...nope not even going there, leo will be all right, he has to be! He just has to be…

Finally we are at the manhole cover that are closets to the coordinates, we climb up the ladder and then the fire escape.

"this is the coordinates, spilt up and lo…" don freezes and keeps staring at the same point, I fallow his eyesight and I can't believe what I am seeing: Leo's t-phone and katana's are Laing on the ground thy are covert in blood an one of them are broken, I can feel the tears are coming back, but I hold them back, I won't cry in front of my brothers, not now, I need to be strong.

I snap out of it, and go over to leo's katana's and picks them up.

I look at don and mikey, still struggling whit the tears, mikey is hugging don while crying nonstop.

"come on we need to find him, look in the alleys and the roof tops close bye, he has to be around her somewhere, and if he isn't there most be a clue to where he was…taken" don says, I can see he is struggling not to cry.

I jump around on the rooftops close bye, but I can't find anything. Then when I was about to jump to the next roof I hear someone yelling "LEEEEOOOO!". I rush to the ally where it was coming from, and I see mikey siting on the ground whit leo in his lab hugging him.

 **Donnie's POV**

"LEEEEOOOO!" mikey! I rush to the ally where it came from, and I see mikey siting on the ground whit leo in his lab hugging him, and raph stands in shock just looking at leo.

I rush over to leo and checks for a pulse, I find it but it's faint.

I look all over leo checking his injuries, he has a lot of deep cuts on his legs and arms, some bleeding more than others, his left arm appears to be broken, and his shell has fractures going from the middle and out, probably from a hard impact, and his back head appears to have hid something hard to and I'm positive he has a massive concussion.

If shredder attacked him the cuts and the broken arm make sense, but the shell and the head that cut only come from a hard impact, so haw did that ha…..oh no.

Mikey can probably see something is wrong cos he looks at me worried and asks

"don what's wrong?!"

"I now what happened"

"what!" raph says walking the last to steps over to us from where he was standing in shock.

"what happened!"

"the cuts and the broken arm most be from when he fought shredder, but the shell and the head injury only make sense whit a….fall"

"a fall, from where!"

"when thy fought shredder most have knocked him over the edge of the building so he fell the 2 stories down, his shell took most of the impact, but his head took a massive hid to"

Both raph and mikey are looking at me shocked, mikey keeps crying, and raph are holding back the tears, again.

"come on we need to get him back to the lair" thy both nod, and raph lifts leo up bridle style.

We run back to the lair as fast as we can.

don't worry leo your safe now.

To be continued….

 **Oh I hope leo is going to be okay (evil laughter)**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I will begin writing chapter 3 as soon as possible (maybe now I don't now)**

 **See you in the next chapter =-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated!**

 **I had most of chapter 3 planed in my head but…..well…..i don't now I just couldn't pull myself together to write it, but I ( finally ) did.**

 **And right now, as I'm writing this, I'm getting more and more excited to keep writing so yaahh!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews it makes me so happy that someone likes my story!**

 **Well enough talk let's get on whit the story, enjoy =-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

 **Donnie's POV**

It has been three days sins we fund leo, and he still hasn't woken up.

When we came back to the lair mikey went to the dojo to tell master splinter what happened, while me and raph took leo to the lab; I put his broken arm in a sling and some of the cuts on his arm and legs needed stitches, I put some bandages on his head, I couldn't do anything for his shell, we will just have to wait till it heal on its own, but other than that, there wasn't much I cut do for leo.

After that raph took leo to his room, and he hasn't left his side, not even to eat. I guess he is feeling guilty for what happened.

Mikey has locked himself in his room, what he is doing I do not now, but it has been quiet so probably nothing.

Master splinter has been in his room meditation.

I'm sitting in my lab trying to concentrate, but I can't, I'm too worried about leo. His arm, cuts and shell will heal whit time ( I don't now if a shell can heal, but lets just say it can in this story ), but it's his concussion I'm worried about. When he hit the ground his shell took most of the impact, but his head took a massive blow to, there's no telling what damage it cut have caused.

Pls wake up soon leo

 **Raph's POV**

"(sigh) leo com on its been three day's why can't ya just wake up" He hasn't moved sins we found him, not even a finger!

"look leo…...I'm…sorry, okay…..I said it. I shouldn't have yelled at ya, or refused to go on patrol, I was just mad because you made us go on patrol three times a day, but I shouldn't have yelled at ya…I'm sorry (sigh)"

It's all my fault, if I hadn't yelled at him he wouldn't have gone on patrol on his own, but if we all had went on patrol…maybe we would have had a change against shredder.

"come on leo just wake up for 5 minuets, say ya okay, yell at me just do something!...pls leo"

I can fell something wet on my chin…..wait am I crying! I whip it away as quickly as it appeared. If mikey had seen that he would never had let it go. Wait what is mikey doing anyway? I haven't seen or heard him sins we came back to the lair.

"hhmm…"

"leo?!"

 **Leo's POV**

Pain

My head, what happened?

"come on leo…..for 5 minuets, say ya okay….…do something!...pls leo"

Wait whose talking? And who is leo?

"hhmm…" I open my eyes and lifts my head and look aro…

Before I can do anything else, somebody is hugging me, I think?

After a moment the person lets go, so I finally can see who it is; the person is waring a red ninja mask, and ninja weapons, I think. But that is not the wired part, it's a giant turtle!

"donnie!" who's doonie? And why is he calling for him?

Another turtle comes running into the room, this one is taller than the red one and has a purple ninja mask, and a staff on the back.

He runs over next to the bed and begins checking my head and my arm, which I see is in a sling so maybe it's broken.

"how are you feeling leo?" leo? Is he talking to me?

"um, i…" a green figure comes storming in and tackles me in a tight hug, I can feel something warm and wet on my shoulder, I think the person is crying.

"easy mikey, give him some air" the purple turtle says whit a smile on his face.

The person hugging me lets go, and turns out to be a turtle to, but this one has an orange ninja mask, freckles and is the shortest of the three.

"leo does it hurt anywhere?" the purple one asks looking concerned.

"um….I have a massive headache, but my arm only hurts a little" the purple one looks concerned when I mention my headache.

I don't know why but I trust them, somehow they just seem familiar. I need to find out who they are, and when I have done that, I need to find out who I am.

"so what are your names again?" as soon as I said that the purple one looks ten times as concerned, the red one just looks irritated, and the orange one just looks at me whit big eyes.

"that's not funny at all leo" the red one says looking more and more angry.

"I'm not trying to be funny, and why do you keep calling me leo!?"

"leo do you know who I am?" the purple one asks siting down on the bed next to me.

"no, I don't. I don't know any of you!" all of them looks shocked.

But I still can't explain the feeling of trusting them…

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter =-)**

 **Again sorry for not updating…I'm not the fastest writer, and sometimes I can be stuck whit one sentence for a couple of days ( its sooo irritating )**

 **Hope to See you in the next chapter =-)**


End file.
